User talk:Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán/3
Unimpressed Yo, admin-man, your wiki is falling apart and you're doing shit to stop it. 12:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Things are actually going rather well and activity has picked up lately, but thanks for the feedback. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 1) Don't just sardonically thank me. 2) The progress template is broken and you've done nothing. 3) We have no colour. 4) Activity isn't ten people editing the oldest wiki 5) Why has the page count more than halved? 13:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate For the past few days, I've been the only meaningful activity really. =/ Boicha (talk) 20:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I was unexpectedly without Internet for over a week, so sorry if I've not been attentive. Nobody told me the template was broken, but I will see to it in the morning. Same for the colour, that is bizarre. The activity is higher than at any other point in the last month. Zelos deleted a load of older pages during my absence I think, that is probably the reason. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Problem with me If you have a problem with me, come to chat. 20:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Stop changing your name to black on the front page, it makes that section look ugly. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 20:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I format it that way. Would you remove the diacritics from your name if I called them ugly? Also, off-topic. 20:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate The front page initial aren't a signature though, I don't care (within reason) how you format your signature and I actually rather like the bold black for a signature just not on the front page. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 20:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. This is somewhat civil. Still off-topic. 20:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Again, if you have a problem, come join the chat. 15:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Or we could use talk pages? I don't think we need to advertise contacting the admin but if you do so don't exclude me. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat is faster. If we don't use it, rarely who will. I've been having the occasional customer, but nothing for more than 10-15 minutes. Also, sure. 15:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I'm still for you joining chat to discuss with me, but you seem to be avoiding it. 17:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Current state of the wiki Greetings from Wikia - We do not discuss account issues with third parties. The user in question has contacted us and we have been in touch. Regarding the vote and giving administration rights to user Elector_Dark, the blog post was live on the wiki for several weeks which is more than enough time for current contributors to vote (in either direction) and make their opinions known. I did advise Elector_Dark to close the voting as the process had stalled and it's time for this wiki to move forward with new leadership. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 21:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Clitic Misuse You're misusing the clitic. "PMOB or DG's" isn't a phrase to have only one possessive, but has a shared object / object dropping, therefore needing two possessive clitics =S 11:07, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate No, only one is needed. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 14:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) We don't share talk pages, so, no. There are two phrases involved, implying two clitics. 16:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate That doesn't matter, even if it might not make sense to you it's bad English to use two. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The "Chicago Manual of Style" would like to disagree. 17:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Black Attack I see you're accusing me of the black attack on Wikkii. If I were you, I'd be accusing me too. But, that wasn't really classy. If you do a check, you'll see it's copied from a page I edited on Encyclopedia Dramatica. 16:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Well I've explained my reasons for suspecting that it was you on my Wikkii talk page, which you've obviously read, and I you've obviously also read that I am not going to say that it was definitely you. It just seems a bit coincidental and I didn't bother to look into it further since the vandalism has been cleared up. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC)